Pretty Little Lives
by emilier.jr
Summary: The girls have all returned from college, and are settling down to start families and move on from A, Nichole and Mike have a few twist and turns coming their way, the only thing that is for certain is their love for each other, the girls have all stayed friends and another 'big bad' returns but doesn't torture the girls...
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Lives - Chapter 1

NICHOLE's POV:

I got in a cab and told the driver where to go; I had just gotten off the plane at Philly. Mike and I had decided to take separate taxis because he was going to the cabin his parents had stayed at for the past month, he was visiting them until for a few days to catch up with them and the rest of the Montgomerys/Fitz's lives.

The car pulled up right outside my doorstep, I grabbed my bags and knocked on the door that I hadn't even touched for 2 years, Toby answered and took my bags inside. When he had taken my bags up to my room he came downstairs and gave me a big, long hug. When he finally let go, he smiled at me and we went into the kitchen where he started to brew some coffee. I went upstairs to unpack and my phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out and there was a message, from Mike.

MIKE: Hey beautiful, I just arrived at the cabin, missing you so much Nic. X

NICHOLE: Hi handsome, I'm at home with Toby, I'm missing you too. XX'

MIKE: Tell him I said hi. X

NICHOLE: Tell your parents and the others I said hi, got to go, love you. X

I smiled whilst typing away, then I heard a knock on my door and it was my dad, who had just got back from work. I got up instantly off my bed and hugged him. He went to get changed, and said that we were all going for a meal at 'The Grille' I got changed from my jeans and Mike's hoodie to a dress with some heels and did my hair into a bun.

Toby smiled when I came down and passed me a little box. I unwrapped the bow that tied the top and bottom together and it revealed a little pendant with 'NAC' engraved on the front and on the back it said my full name; Nichole Anne. Cavanaugh

MIKE's POV:

I put my phone down on the bed that I was going to sleeping in for the next few days, without Nichole, and fell back. I eventually got up and changed into a pair of blue skinnys and a tartan print shirt, and then went to go see Aria and Ezra. Aria graduated with her English masters degree, Ezra was now a published author and taught English at Rosewood Day part - time. They also had a recently born daughter, Penny, she was the spitting image of Ezra but had Aria's brown hair. My father was teaching at Hollis still and my mother was teaching art in the local middle school.

I knocked on the door of their bedroom and saw Aria putting my niece (god it feels weird saying that) to sleep. I smiled at Aria and then she saw me, but she hadn't known I had gotten back until then, she ran over and gave me a hug and then we went downstairs to the family room. We talked about me and Nic and how we were doing, how it felt to now be a college graduate, what I would be doing in my new job and other small talk. Then just on cue as the conversation had ended, Penny started to cry. I got up and went to the kitchen whilst Aria was going to feed Penny. I grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator, Ezra then came down the stairs and came over to me and also grabbed a beer. We started to chat and then he asked me how I was doing with Nichole. My sister and Ezra had recently gotten married and he asked for mine and my fathers permission for Aria's hand in marriage, when the time came I obviously planned to do the same. I just stood there daydreaming about (hopefully what will soon be) my future life with Nic my proposal, the wedding, our children, our grandchildren and lastly our retirement life together.

Later that evening Ella made us all some chicken pot pie, Aria and Ezra washed up, so I went upstairs and facetimed Nichole, she answered on the second ring and had big smile on her face when she answered I smiled back and asked why she was so happy, she said that whilst we were away, Spencer and Toby got engaged just last week, and that they were trying for a baby. I told her all about my niece and she couldn't wait to meet her, she said that she had been looking for apartments in Rosewood and that she had booked viewings for 3 on Saturday, they were all 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom and within our budget.

**2 DAYS LATER**

MIKE's POV:

I was woken up by the sun beaming brightly through my window, today was Saturday and I got to see Nic later today; it was around 7am and I was leaving at 9. I got up and put on my sweats with a hoodie that no doubtably Nichole would end up stealing sooner or later. I started to pack up my things and carried my suitcases out to Ezra's car, he said myself and him will go in the smaller car and my parents, Aria and Penny in Byron's car.

We ate breakfast and drove back, I took my suitcases and left home in the foyer and then got changed into a shirt and black skinnys then went to go and get Nic. We arrived at the first flat 15 minutes before so we went to 'The Brew' across the road and got a coffee, Emily still worked there part time while she got her PE science degree. She served us quickly and spoke about her and Paige whilst she was doing our orders, she was going to propose to Paige on their anniversary next week. With everyone getting engaged, even Hanna and Caleb, it made me think that maybe I should propose to Nic. We went back across the street to the apartment and the realtor was outside waiting. I took Nic's hand and we walked up. The apartment was absolutely amazing, it was actually a 3 bedroom with a very large reception room and it was slightly old school, just as we like it, Nicky was looking around staring into space and talking to herself and putting the paint samples up to the wall, clearly she already saw it as our own.

At around 6pm, we arrived at my house and I went to go check on Penny and Nichole went to speak to Aria, I'm guessing about the houses. We're going to discuss it later but I think we both liked the first apartment but we may start to look at a few 2 story houses too.

After we ate out Chinese leftovers from lunch, we decided to go to bed early and went to go to bed.

**SUNDAY MORNING**

NICHOLE's POV:

I woke up at 10am and looked to my left to see Mike sound asleep. I went downstairs to brew some coffee and Ella was just comic through the door, she must have been cleaning the car. She smiled when she saw me on the kitchen and came to drop off some bags into the trash then washed her hands. I poured the coffee into the cups and took them upstairs with some bagels after saying goodby to Ella. Mike was still asleep so I put the coffee down on his dresser and decided to wrestle him on the bed to wake him up. I jumped on Mike and then he woke up and started to tickle me until I could hardly breathe. He pinched my ass and pulled me in for a kiss. We sat there for quite a while taking regular breaks, we would have taken it one step further but his father was next door and his mother was downstairs and god damn I can't keep quiet.

We decided to get up, a mike went to get a shower before me, I was just going to get one later at home, I put on a pair of leggings, a white tank top and a hoodie that was at the end of Mike's bed. I put my hair into a pony tail and put on my shoes, Mike came out of the shower and gave me a kiss before I left to go and get some more samples.

MIKE's POV:

After Nichole left, I drove over to Ezra's new apartment to pick up Aria. She was helping me choose a ring for Nichole, I know it sounds cheesy but it's our anniversary next month so I decided that I would ask the girl that I love for her hand in marriage, it had been 6 years after all.

I was going round this afternoon to ask Mr. Cavanaugh, I had asked Emily and Hanna to keep her busy at the mall. I had chosen her a 9 karat gold frame with 1 medium sized diamond on. It was the best I could do, I knew she would appreciate a sharpie ring, but I have some class.


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Little Lives - Chapter 2

**LATER THAT DAY**

MIKE's POV:

I arrived at the all too familiar door and knocked on. Toby answered and invited me inside. I asked if his father was home and he came out of his study at the end of the hall with his glasses on, and said 'Ah, Mike! Sorry, just doing the taxes, what can I help you with?' I showed him the ring and he lifted his glasses up, he smiled at me and said 'You actually wanted to ask me,' I nodded and told him that it meant a lot to have his blessing. 'Well, Mike of course, you make my little girl happy , that's all I could ask for.' He passed me back the ring box and saw me out Toby waved as I got in the car to pick Nic up. We were going to the real estate office at 2, we had a long chat and had decided on the second place we saw, it was a two story, three bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment.

She was waiting on the sidewalk with a folder full of samples and got in the car as soon as I had stopped. God did she look gorgeous today. We got to the office at 2:01pm and Jason invited us into his office. He offered us both some water, Nichole took some however I didn't. We both had to sign some papers and I gave Jason a cheque for the apartment. He handed us the keys and escorted us out. We wouldn't actually be moving in until all the furniture was bought and it was decorated. Everyone already said that they would help so we had it covered, we got back in the car and drove back to Nichole's. Toby and Spencer was sat in the sitting room looking at houses and Nichole went to go show them pictures of the new house we had just bought. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn to heat it up, since we were going to watch a film in her room.

NICHOLE's POV:

Mike and I went upstairs and watched '10 Rules for Sleeping Around', it wasn't our usual pick but it was in our recommended on Netflix, so we gave it a go. We got changed after the film and I sat there texting Emily then eventually fell asleep.

Aria was visiting Alison tomorrow and asked me, to go with her. I said yes, me and Ali are okay now.

**MONDAY MORNING**

MIKE's POV:

I got up at 6 and took a shower, then put on some shorts and a band t - shirt. When I came out of the bathroom Nichole was singing downstairs. She can't sing for the life of her, but god was it funny. I went down and started to brew the coffee whilst Nic made the pancakes and bacon. After we ate I washed up and we went to the store and bought the wallpaper and paint, and to look at flooring samples.

For the family room we chose a minty green, and for the two spare rooms we chose duck yellow and the bathroom we chose blue with coffee brown for the kitchen.

We went over to the apartment and called everyone over to help, me and Mike were doing the bedroom, Spencer and Toby were doing the 1st spare room, Ezra and Aria were doing the other spare room, Alison and her current partner; Dr Rollins were doing the bathroom, Emily and Paige were doing the family room and Hanna and Caleb were doing the kitchen.

We had finished the first coat by 3pm and myself and Ezra went and bought some beers and juices for the others. We got back at 4, it took 20 minutes to find a parking spot.

We grabbed some 'Coors Light' and some cordials and wine for the girls and the others coming round later. We went to get the takeout from the 'The Grille' and drove home to eat.

When we got to the flat the portable table was popped up, with a table cloth and the paper plates and plastic cups all laid out. Nichole ran up to me and hugged me then gave me a slight peck on the cheek. We all sat down and ate, we all spoke about our plans and when we would be going on the next big night out, Halloween was approaching fast, and Nicky and I would be in the house by then, we were thinking about throwing a party the space was definitely big enough, we spoke to Aria about it and she agreed, Hanna seemed distracted and kept on getting up a lot for water.

After everyone left, we went back to my house with Aria and Ezra, as it was family game night. Penny was in her travel crib that stayed at my parents. We decided to play 'Monopoly' after about 2 hours of playing, Nichole finally won. Aria and Ezra took Penny home and Nichole and I went to bed.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

NICHOLE's POV:

It was two days until Mike and I's anniversary, it was our 6th anniversary and I still remember the day that he came round with all the nerves and I saw him at the door and called myself a slut for pulling down my top.

I had asked Spencer for the lasagne recipe she had used for her and Toby's 1st anniversary. I was currently in the store buying the ingredients for the lasagne, Spencer also gave me the name of the wine that she bought, unfortunately Spencer's effort went to waste, but I'd much rather forget why. I also bought some other stuff, and some boots from the mall across the street. Mike was meeting me in half and hour to go and look for some furniture, we needed the furniture for our bedroom, a single bed for one of the spare rooms and the other would currently stay empty incase a nursery was needed in the future, we also needed an actual dinging table, cutlery sets and other appliances. My dad and step mother were buying the refrigerator and cooker and Mikes parents were buying the family room seating. We needed all other stuff like towels and all the extra things, but Hanna was helping me go shopping for all that as she was now an interior designer.

We went to the cashier and ordered all the furniture that we decided on to my house, it would currently stay in the garage. We had decided on a vintage silver set for the bedroom; and the dresser was being delivered offline, we also bought some mirrored doors from the DIY shop so we could have a sliding door wardrobe, To y was doing most of the building of the furniture, with our help of course. We took the things we could fit in the car to the flat and then went to get a Thai dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty Little Lives- Chapter 3

** THE ANNIVERSARY- WEDNESDAY **

MIKE's POV:

I woke up without Nichole by my side, it was our 6th anniversary today, the day I ask Nichole to marry me. I got up and took a shower, my parents were both out of town at a conference so our anniversary dinner was being held at my house. I went into Aria's old room and got the ring, from her left ski boot. Aria, Ezra and I were going shopping this morning, even though I had bought Nichole the ring, she still needed a present. I went and got changed into some skinnys and a t-shirt. I went downstairs and grabbed my house keys and car keys, I went over to Nichole's and gave her the keys as she said that she wanted to set up for tonight. I got in my car and drove to the mall where I was meeting my sister and Ezra. I saw them stood by the coffee shop with Penny in her stroller. We walked over to 'Forever 21' because Aria said that every woman appreciates a new top or jacket. She eventually decided that I should get her a pair of boots that Aria said she had saw her try on the other day. We then walked over to the florist and I bought her a small (ish) bouquet of roses. Aria then walked me over to 'Bed Bath and Beyond' and we spent over $200 on all the extras we needed including towels, tooth brush holders, towel racks, draws for in the bathroom, bedding for 2 bedrooms plus spares, pillows, the duvets themselves, cutlery, a few things for Penny and quite a bit more. Nichole might not be too happy, but you can't just spend $30 dollars when you get in the store. We drove everything over to the flat and then went our separate ways. I went home and took over the bouquet and boots to Nichole. She smiled when she saw them and gave me a quite heated kiss once she returned from the kitchen. I was meeting up with the old lacrosse team so it gave Nic time to set up at mine. I went to my house quickly to grab my old varsity jacket, and then drove to my old high school, I hadn't stepped foot on those steps since I ran down them with Nic. It was our graduation ceremony and we couldn't wait to get out. We went for a meal with the girls, Toby, Caleb and Ezra straight after the ceremony. I put on my old varsity jacket rather than the jacket that I was wearing, I grabbed my phone and went inside. I saw Noel and the others and smiled, Noel shouted 'Montgomery! Last as usual, dude.' He came up and performed the handshake we had when we were still in high school. We all chatted and then the old cheer leaders got here, one of them being Mona. I tried to avoid her as much as I could and it worked. When the meet up was over, I went home and showered then put on a dress shirt, some black skinny jeans and a waist coat and grabbed the ring box to put in my pocket. Whatever she was cooking smelt good. I think Toby said it was lasagne.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I knew what she would say, we're both head over heels for each other. I heard Nichole shout my name and I ran downstairs, she told me to wait in the living room, so I did. I heard the clack of her heels from where I was sitting about 20 minutes later, she must be ready. She came downstairs with her hair in loose curls, a stunning red thigh length skater dress with black stilettos. She wandered back off into the kitchen and called me over for dinner, I loved how she was taking power of tonight, but I couldn't decide wether to propose before or after. She told me that she loves me and then started to eat, so I abruptly decided to do so after dinner. I got up to get the wine and poured us both a glass. We finished eating about 10 minutes after, I got up and did the dishes and then got down on one knee,. She put one hand over her mouth and smiled. 'Nichole Anne Cavanaugh, will you give me the honour and make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?' She looked at me still in awe, 'YES!' . She got up and I put the ring on her finger, I then pulled her into a kiss and she put her hands on my jawline. We finished dessert, tidied the dining room up and then went over to the family room to watch a film. The film finished at around 11pm and we went upstairs, Nichole and I weren't big lovers of 'that' so we didn't. I went downstairs to make Nichole a green tea to calm her excitement down, and as I was coming up the stairs I heard her on a call with the girls telling them all about it. I came in and passed her the mug. She smiled at me when she had put her phone on the bedside table. I went on Facebook and updated my relationship to 'Engaged to Nichole Cavanaugh'.

** THURSDAY MORNING **

NICHOLE's POV:

I woke up and saw Mike to my left and the ring on my finger, then smiled to myself. I got up and took a shower and changed out of my pyjama's into a white top, a pair of patterned capris and some white 6inch wedges. I put my hair into a pony tail and put a pair of sneakers in my bag. I woke Mike up by putting my cold hand on his back. He woke up quite quickly, and kissed me when he did, 'Good Morning fiancé,' I replied with 'Good morning hunk' it was 9am and Toby was bringing his truck over at 9:30. Mike took a quick shower and put on some shorts a low hung black shirt with some converse. I went downstairs to grab a quick cup of coffee and then Mike came down and told me about how Aria dragged him into 'Bed, Bath and Beyond' and somehow ended up spending somewhat over $200, I didn't mind as long as it was all organised at the flat, Toby was coming with us and helping us build everything and put it all where it belonged. Spencer and Hanna were coming over too along with Caleb too, for extra hands to help.

I heard Toby's car horn, Mike grabbed my rucksack, I changed into my converse and started to help Mike and Toby move the flat pack furniture to the back of Toby's truck, the assembled furniture was already at the flat, in the correct rooms. When we arrived Mike and Toby started to carry things upstairs and Caleb, Hanna and Spencer were across the street just getting out of the car, Caleb and Spencer started to grab something else and Hanna and I grabbed the current last piece and carried it inside. Toby was ironically refurbishing the apartment above the brew so him and Spencer would be staying there until it's complete. Hanna and Caleb lived in one of the houses around the block. When Hanna and I arrived upstairs Toby was rushing around collecting his tools. Hanna, Spencer and I went to set up things like the towels Mike had bought yesterday, when we took a break we sat on the couch that had already been delivered and Hanna tugged at my hand to see the ring, it wasn't as big as hers, but her and Caleb earned a lot more, plus Mike and I had just bought a house.

Once we finished our coffee; Spencer and I went to get the rest of the flat pack items from Mike's garage. It took us about 30 minutes to jam it all in, and then we drove back. I was hoping to be moved in by Friday; and that could be a possibility now. It took another 4 1/2 hours to get EVERYTHING done. The curtains were up, the kitchen was complete, the bathroom was polished, the bedrooms were pristine, and the family room was exquisite. We decided to go for a meal, so we called Emily, Paige, Aria, Ezra and Alison, and decided to meet at 'The Grille'. We'd finished up the meal, Toby drove us back home and I decided to help Mike pack his things up, for storage and the new house. After an hour or two, Mike helped me do the same, I bubble wrapped all the family pictures and ones of me and my mother. I grabbed my old yearbook and put it in the box too along with a wooden box with little messages, presents or cards that my mother or Toby gave to me. I picked up the card from the year she died and a tear dropped into my chest, Mike came over and wrapped his arms around me and rested his jaw on the top of my head. We finished packing after 3 hours and fell asleep watching a film downstairs.

**FRIDAY MORNING**

MIKE's POV:

Nichole and I were moving in properly today, so Toby was helping us carry boxes over. I woke up after Nichole and was bombarded with the smell of coffee and bacon. We had decided that we were having both of our parents over tonight, along won't Toby, Spencer, Aria and Ezra. I finished eating and took the plates downstairs to clean up. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nichole had found my hoodie from yesterday and put it on with a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a pair of converse and put her hair into a pony tail without brushing it. Toby came after we had drank our 2nd cup of coffee and we packed up the truck with boxes. We took the first load to the house and Toby went back to get the second load. Nichole and I started to put pictures and boxes on the shelves around the house, she filled up her side of the wardrobe first and then unpacked all mine, I decided to make myself useful and put all the shoes in the cabinet and put the bedding on the beds. It took around 3 hours but it all looked great. Toby gave us a ride to output old houses and we collected the cars, coats, shoes and other things we might ha ex needed to take to the old house. We decided that I would have my car on the drive way rather than in the garage, because I usually would leave before Nichole. We hung up our coats and put the rest of our shoes away and went to the store to get groceries, toiletries and random things you always pick up.


	4. Chapter 4

Pretty Little Lives: Chapter 4

NICHOLE's POV:

We got back at around 1 and I decided to invite the girls over on their lunch breaks, Spencer was coming later so she declined as she was working her lunch to leave early, Aria was on maternal leave so she came straight away, Hanna was her own boss so she came too and Emily was out of town. When the girls arrived Mike had already left to meet up with Noel and Shaun, so I made some drinks and we sat on the porch while Penny was asleep in the crib upstairs, Hanna was begging for a tour to see what everything now looked like so Aria took her round whilst I cleaned up our glasses and got some appetisers for us. The girls and I spoke about life and all things sweet, Aria told us about Penny and Hanna was telling us about the wedding and how we, all 4 of us, are her maids of honour, and since I'm the only one who isn't working, bearing a child or has a child, that I will be her maid of pleasure, it was something that she came up with in 10th grade that we all said we would have whoever was free but everyone has to have a different person, Emily has already gotten married and we were all away at college so it made sense not to. I was pleased that I was Janna's maid of pleasure since she was the best with fashion and things like that, doing us both a favour, she also isn't afraid to speak her mind. After the girls left I started to prepare dinner and as soon as I shut the pantry door, Mike came waltzing in, smelling a little like booze although he wasn't overly drunk, if he was drunk he would not be standing as he doesn't have a big alcohol tolerance. He came through and took a shower as I asked him to before he sat down, he came out in a dress shirt and jeans and took over so I could get changed, our parents and siblings were arriving at 5 so we didn't have long. I decided to wear a daisy patterned dress that I had bought at 'Urban Outfitters' earlier that month. I heard Penny crying and Mike asked what the noise was 'Oh, I offered to look after Penny so Aria could have some time alone with Ezra before arriving.

We set everything out with favourite wines, starters and the cutlery on the table, and I had just sat down and the door went, I got up and put on a pair of shoes and answered the door, and of course it was Spencer, Toby and my parents arrived on the door step, Toby was holding a bouquet of flowers with a note from them all 'GOOD LUCK NIC & MIKE!' in Spencer's handwriting. They all sat down and shortly after my dad and Mike began a conversation on what Mike planned to do, become a lacrosse teacher for middle schoolers, Mike's family arrived and he excused himself to answer the door as I was indulged in a conversation with Spencer about the up and coming election for president.

I excused myself from the conversation to welcome the Montgomery/Fitzgerald clan. Aria smiled, gave me a hug and passed me a box in a baby blue wrapping paper and white bow, I placed it on the counter next to the vase full to the brim of flowers. I heard a timer go off on my phone and went straight to the oven to get the food out and grabbed 10 plates to put he food on. We all chatted and laughed during dinner, and Mike got up at the end to help me collect the plates and to grab dessert. After we all sat in the family room and chatted some more until the news came on TV. It was a breaking news story too. Oh. My. God!

Spencer's, Aria's and my own jaw all dropped simultaneously, THEY WERE RELEASING CHARLOTTE! Everyone looked genuinely shocked. I ran out of the room into the bathroom and threw up. I rang Hanna and Aria got a hold of Emily to tell them both. Everyone said that they were going to leave, except for Aria, Spencer, Toby and Ezra. Hanna and Caleb arrived within 6 minutes and Emily was driving back from Philly. We all waited and Mike made the girls and I some herbal tea. Emily arrived shortly after and opened the door without knocking, ran inside and shut the door then slowly made her way over to us. "What the fuck are we going to do now? We've been A free for years, 5 god damn years and now it's all down the fucking drain! What the hell are we doing just sitting here?" I pushed Emily to sit down and gave her a cup of green tea. She apologised to us all for shouting. Spencer was the first to speak up "We stick together. We know what Charlotte can do. We know every move that she is going to make. And she's only on probation, she tries anything back in a cell under lock and key. It's simple we stick together and don't leave the house alone.' I smiled, Spence always had a way to make us feel better. Aria replied with a nod but then opened her mouth to say "I have a child, I cannot put Penny in danger." Ezra immediately nodded his head in agreement. We called Alison to come over. She arrived 10 minutes later and to our surprise, was worried too. "Hey guys, what are we doing just sitting here. I get it she's my sister originally brother and all but you goths understand she will not be doing anything. I spoke to her probation officer and she will be back in Radley for a LONG time." That put us all at ease. The girls all helped me wash up and took a look round, before leaving. Mike and I settled down and went upstairs to watch a film but fell asleep at the start, I was actually shocked that Mike had never watched 'The Breakfast Club'.

**THE NEXT DAY:SATURDAY**

MIKE's POV:

I woke up at 8, fairly early for a Saturday, and was shocked at my surroundings. I forgot where I was but then I turned onto my side and saw Nichole lying there in one of my old college tops, I placed butterfly kisses on her neck and started to bite on her ear curl, she woke up and playfully punched me, she then realised what happened last night and her face sunk. I pulled her closer and hugged her tight. She looked up and placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose, "Nichole, I should be comforting you, now stay here while I got get breakfast," she looked at me with her big puppy dog eyes. "Please, don't leave me alone," I told her to get up and take a shower then get dressed, I'll make her a coffee and drove us both to "iHops'. Nichole ordered her usual as did I and we saw Paige and Emily at the counter with Penny, they must be babysitting in case Aria had a panic attack, Nichole shouted them to come over and they sat on the next table, then Emily whispered something into Nichole's ear and then they both sniggered. I looked around to see Charlotte DiLaurentis and her probation officer again. Fuck! She's back to her old tricks. I raised my eyebrows at Paige and then pointed towards the counter, she gave me a worried look and tapped Emily on the shoulder. Emily turned and saw her. Nichole slowly turned and he jaw dropped running into the disability toilets. I immediately ran and Emily looked after our stuff. I knocked on the door to find it open, and walked in to see Nichole sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. Shit. She was having another panic attack, in the last few years, since A was revealed as CeCe, someone she had yet again befriended, she started to have really bad panic attacks and became very anxious of everything. He family, close friends and I were the only people she could trust. I put a hand on her shoulder slowly and did the same on the other shoulder, she jumped out of her skin when she felt my warm hands on her freezing cold shoulders. I gently placed her head in the bend of my neck and tried to calm her, she just started to cry and cry. I decided it was best to take her home. I great bed our belongings and took her to the car, she buckled herself in and was silent for the whole ride home. When we eventually got to the house, she walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom. About 2 months after Charlotte was arrested, Nichole and Emily went brought very severe depression, and I don't know if she could handle it again. I phoned Toby and told him what happened and he suggested a distraction. A puppy! It would be a perfect distraction for Nichole, she always wanted one, so why not now?

I walked upstairs to find her lying on the bed with bright red, bloodshot eyes, tears running down her cheeks and her lowerlip and chin quivering, she just stared off into space. I walked up to her and cradled her in my arms, she rested her head on my shoulder and spoke up 'I'm sorry Mike,' I gave her s vey confused look and she continued 'For all the drama that you've had for 7 years, if you hadn't of gotten into a relationship with me we wouldn't be here right now, you could be all happy with an a - free life.' I told her how I Solent trade the past 7 years of my life for all the money in the world. I kissed her forehead Andy tabbed her laptop from the end of bed. She had been looking at an article about Charlotte, I instantly closed it and googled 'Puppies for sale' and she looked up at me and smiled. I said 'Toby suggested that since we aren't ready for a child just yet, a puppy would be perfect, plus it may help us both.' We found a Pomeranian for sale and messaged to seller for the asking price and when it would be ready.

 **A/N: Hello everybody! So I am extremely sorry for not updating much recently, however I did just start school again on Monday so I'm going to se the bar for one during a working week and one per weekend, on average about 8 per month. But to make up for it, I have a ONESHOT based on the Pretty Little Liars books coming, which I am also using for my English essay. But I just want to let you know that for me the busiest months are November, January, May, June & July. May is when I am choosing my GCSE options, which is a really important test which will indicate what college and university I go to, LEEDS! But I will always try to update and I am also broadening my vocabulary, last year I read the dictionary this year, I plan to read a thesaurus. No joke. But this is one of my priorities, to keep you guys entertained, but the delicious I make over the next few months will contribute for the next say 10+ years of my life. No biggy. Okay guys so I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, and have a lovely day/evening wherever you are in the world! Goodbye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pretty Little Lives : Chapter 5

NICHOLE's POV:

After Mike went downstairs to get me a hot chocolate and our leftovers from iHop, I phoned Emily to tell her I was okay and about the puppy, I hung up and went to the bathroom. When I went downstairs I couldn't see Mike, I tried ringing him, no answer, after five texts I realised his phone was on the side. I immediately rung Aria and she sent over her parents and Ezra while she stayed to watch Penny. When his parents came along with Ezra I was on the floor again rocking back and forth. Ella came in and helped me onto the sofa with a cup of herbal tea and a blanket. I woke up four hours later to find detective Holbrook and detective Tanner sat at the dining table with Mikes parents, Aria was sat next to me getting a hold of the girls. Just as Aria hung up Mike waltzed through the door. I got up and ran over to him, he embraced me like he hadn't seen me for years, but we pulled out when we heard detective Tanner cough, Mike had to go down to the station to be asked a few questions about where he had been. We got back 3 hours later and I didn't know why Mike had suddenly left. Veronica, Spencer's mother, his temporary lawyer, was the only one allowed inside with him and Holbrook. When he took off his shoes and went to watch the game, I walked over to the TV and turned it off 'Hey!' Mike yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked around the apartment, 'Where the hell were you Mike? I was scared to fucking death when you didn't pick up, read my texts, or even take your phone! We all agreed not to leave the house alone, Mike, where were you? And I want a straight answer, and I mean the truth!' He patted the empty spot of the couch for me to sit down. Reluctantly, I sat, and Mike explained that he got called out of town for a job interview that he went to last week, and he was getting the Job at the middle school. But I wasn't buying it. It does not take 4 and 1/2 hours for a job acceptance. When he went to the toilet I phoned Aria, told her what he told me briefly and she said to meet at 'The Brew' with Hanna, Spencer and Emily.

The girls arrived 5 minutes after the text was sent, Aria and I were sat discussing what Mike had said. When Aria and I told the story, Hanna told us that Caleb was gone for an around 3/4 hours.

When I got home Mike was making dinner while singing very badly to 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston, I went upstairs to get changed as it was 7pm and I just planned to settle down with Mike. I went downstairs and the music channel was suddenly interrupted with a breaking news story. 'Charlotte DiLaurentis, the girl who tortured Nichole Cavanaugh, Aria Fitz, Spencer Hastings, Emily McCullers, Alison Rollins, Hanna Rivers and Mona Kahn, body has been found.' I looked over to Mike and he dropped the forks that he was getting for us. I got a text, 'A is dead, but the bad wolf isn't, and I want answers!' I dropped my phone and screamed tat he top of my lungs. What if Mike and Caleb killed or helped to kill Charlotte. I dropped to the floor and woke up and hour later in a hospital bed with the girls, Mike and my family around me. Toby went out to get the nurse and to check my blood pressure and other things. I must have had a pretty bad panic attack. Aria and the others asked if they could have a minute alone with me and I said as soon has Mike had fled the room 'Have you got .. A text?' They all showed me their phones and I sighed. 'It's happening again, isn't it?' I couldn't manage it a second time...

I went home with Mike and we all agreed to tell our partners. I passed him my phone, sat on the arm of his chair and started to bite my nails. He pulled me down from the arm and sat me on his lap. 'Call the girls, now.' When they all arrived Mike and Caleb stood up. 'We, Mike, Ezra, Toby and I had a feeling this would happen. We have a plan, we tell the police, the F.B.I , the Media, anyone. We also felt that we you girls out of the country, Spencer does your sister still have that Kent contact for England?' Spencer nodded and called her sister. Melissa agreed and we all spoke to our parents and called the cops, we to the station, and they immediately got in contact with F.B.I. Spencer and I booked the tickets for us all and then everyone went to go pack. We departure tomorrow.

**DEPARTURE DAY - MORNING**

NICHOLE's POV:

I woke up next to Mike in bed and heard my phone buzz. I woke Mike up and I took a shower before him, I got dressed into some comfort clothes than usual and went downstairs for breakfast before the cab came at 10am. I grabbed some frozen waffles, and fruit. We finished eating and the Taxi was here, Mike grabbed our suitcases and I grabbed the carry ons. We then drove to Philadelphia airport. We saw the others there and ran over to them, we all went through security and baggage weight then but they on the conveyer belt all after checking in. I went to get some new headphones from one of the nearby stores and Mike and Caleb grabbed us all a Starbucks. Gingerbread Latte is so nice. Once we were sat around for about an hour, our flight gate was open, we grabbed our bags and went over to the gate. Mike and I were seated next to Alison, as Mr Rollins couldn't make it. She took the aisle seat and I took the middle seat giving Mike the window. It took about 9 1/2 hours and I slept most of the way. We decided that we would only come back once the police had said to. It could take forever, the cops in Rosewood are as useful as a broken window.

We arrived in London at 11pm and stayed in a B&B for the night and planned to get a train or cab to Kent in the morning. We checked in and went to our rooms, I was still exhausted so whilst Mike stayed up for an extra hour I was knocked out within 10 minutes of being in the room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

MIKE's POV:

I woke up without any cover spans saw Nichole's head near my feet, she didn't do well after flights. I woke her up with crossings and coffee. She wanted to take a shower together to 'save time' but she had a huge smile on her face when she got in. We got dressed after our morning 'activities' and went to meet the others in the lobby after checking out. We shared a big cab all 12 of us, we'll it was more of a mini bus to the station and got on the next train to Kent from London.

We arrived in Kent for around 11am and we got another taxi to the cabin we were staying at.

 **A/N:**

 **So hey guys. I just want to put it out there that I have the imagination for smut but I don't exactly know how to word it without it being extremely awkward, however, I may have one coming soon as my friends write on watt pad and they write it they just don't published it so I will be working with them on one or two chapters. How are you liking the story so far?**

 **Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating but it's the start of the second half term so I have LOTS of homework to do and family things. Last week I was busy sorting things out with my photography and having meetings about things that I won't go into detail with. But what do you think Mike and Caleb did?**

 **Oh yes, I am thinking of every ten chapters to have another one of the families POV included maybe even a full chapter based on it? What do you think? Who do you think the new big bad is? I cannot wait for the end of the month special, January come around already please! Okay guys I'm just rambling now, Baii! ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Pretty Little Lives : Chapter 6

**THE SAME DAY**

MIKE's POV:

It took around 2 hours to get to the cabin. Aria took the biggest room, Spencer and Toby took the other master and we took the smaller one. The others figured it out themselves. We unpacked and Nichole went to the store with Hanna so Toby and I went to the family room and played COD. The girls got back around an hour later with at least 12 bags, Toby and I rushed over to help and then Emily prepped dinner. It was about 3 hours later and nearing dark, so we went out onto the porch and all watched the sunset while Caleb played guitar and Aria sung some camp fire songs. After a while of joking, laughing and talking, Nichole and I went to bed, 'I want a child,' Nichole came out with. I emerged from the bathroom, 'What?'.

'Do you not want one?' I replied almost immediately, 'Of course I do, but are we ready?' We spoke about how we felt and said that the conversation would be continued in the morning and Nichole was tired and fell asleep in my arms with her little snores escaping her mouth.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

NICHOLE's POV:

I woke up at 6 to a snoring Mike, I moved from his chest to take a shower, just as I came out of the shower he was stirring but he stayed asleep. I got dressed into a blue blouse, black ripped jeans and a red scarf with a pair of brown platform boots. I went into the kitchen to find Aria bottle feeding Penny and Ezra brewing coffee, I went into the refrigerator and grabbed the bacon and eggs. Mike woke up smelling of his sweat so Aria and Spencer shooed him off to go and get a shower. Emily followed Hanna into the kitchen shortly after. We all finished eating and then the others went to go get dressed. We decided that we would only go out when it wasn't raining, and coincidentally it was. Spencer and I went in a search for board games or something interesting to do. We came back with Monopoly as it was the only one there we knew. The boys played the new video game they had brought, Aria went for a nap and Ezra went to read. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I played and within 2 hours the game was eventually over and of course Spencer won. Hanna and I took it back and we found some Nerf guns, we thought it was childish but it was a good idea, girls vs boys, hide and seek with Nerf guns. We loaded them up and asked Ezra to go give the boys a note for us. We hid in the closet with their guns waiting for them. Mike came to collect the guns and saw Hanna standing there giving us face paint with her eyebrow pencil. We all went to hide but I heard Hanna shout 10 minutes in 'I SURRENDER' so she was now on the boys team. After 20 minutes I decided to go out and find Mike, and I did he was sat down with Toby playing COD again. I shot team both in the back of the head and then ran over to turn off the TV. I took the game and ran. I asked Aria to hide it in Penny's diaper bag.

It was dinner time so Spencer and I went downstairs to prepare dinner, Spencer decided to make some subs so I heated the meatballs and sauce. I went to wake up Aria, and found their room empty, but Penny was still there, I knocked on the ensuite and told them that food was ready. I ran downstairs to see Mike wasn't there, 'He's in the bedroom,' Spencer told me, I walked over to our bedroom to hear what sounded like Mike vomiting, so I graded bed his pyjama's and dressing gown, and a glass from the bedroom and took it into the ensuite, he was hovering his head over the toilet and the sick just poured out of him 'Mike, are you okay hunny?' I asked him quietly whilst sitting next to him, I rubbed hi back and got up to get the thermometer as he now stopped hurling. He got changed whilst I went to tell everyone that we wouldn't be joining them, I grabbed the thermometer and left to go into the bedroom, I saw Mike sat on the bed, I walked over and gave him a tablet with a glass of water. He took a nap after a while, he thought he just had a migraine so he tried to get some sleep, I grabbed my book to read, I finished two chapters and saw Mike waking up. He sat up and turned on his bedside light, 'So, about last night, do you want to chat?' he asked, I smiled at him for bringing up as I was too scared to do it, 'Yeah, I do, I know that it may not be the best thing at the moment, with the wedding planning, money and we need to get settled in the house and you need to focus on your job when you start, but I think it's a conversation we should have at a later date.'

He smiled and agreed with me, he said he now felt a lot better so we decided to go sit with everyone else. Hanna saw us and smiled 'Dinner is in the refrigerator,' I thanked her and we sat down with everyone else who was eating, Caleb took our plates to wash and came back with coffees and teas for us all, I snuggled into Mike's chest after drinking my herbal tea, I woke up in our shared bed in my pyjama's and found Mike next to me stroking my hair and smiling at me. He noticed I was awake, so I sat up and smiled 'I am not a cat Mr Montgomery, but I do appreciate the affection I am being given recently.' I then smiled at him and kissed him gently in the lips and he pulled me in by my waist so I was now practically on his lap. I looked at the time when we stopped and it was only 7pm, so we decided to get a shower and go join everyone else out in the yard for s'mores. We all sat there laughing, smiling until Spencer interrupted

'Toby and I have something to tell you guys, I'M PREGNANT!' Hanna practically screamed and so did I, even though I had a while until I was ready, two nieces/nephews was great practice. 'Spence, Toby I am so happy for you! This child is getting by Auntie Nic!' It was 10pm now so we all decided to go inside, Mike went to get me a green tea whilst I went to settle down. He came back 5 minutes later with the cup and a picture book Aria had brought as we didn't know how long we were staying and we would all miss Rosewood, Mike opened it to the first page and we started to look through it reminiscing about everything in the book. All of our memories from high school were in the book, we all looked so happy even thigh we were being tortured by the likes of A, our first legal drinks were in there, our graduation picture, the picture of Mike and I not long after our engagement, Penny's birth, pictures of Aria and Ezra's wedding, Toby's proposal to Spencer, and lots more. Mike put the picture in the ottoman at the foot of the bed along with my mug and he started to settle back down and eventually opened his arm, allowing me to use his chest as a pillow, 'Nichole, I love you,' o smiled at him, raised my head and gently kissed him and before going to sleep said 'I love you too Mike, more than anything.'

**THE NEXT MORNING**

MIKE's POV:

I woke up and found no Nichole next to me so I knocked in the bedroom and peeked my head in to see my stunning fiancé curling her hair. I took a quick shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a band shirt. It was only 8am so I didn't think anyone would be awake, besides Aria, but to my surprise Hanna and Caleb were in the kitchen preparing what Brit's called a 'full English breakfast'. Aria had said that she wanted to visit somewhere called Crewe in Cheshire, apparently we had some cousins there. Nichole, Aria, Ezra and I left for the station at 9 after eating and boarded the train for 9:40, we got in crewe at 1pm and Aria received a call from Spencer, she said she had been sent an email from Alison saying that CeCe had been confirmed dead, and that it was safe to come back. Aria said that we would try to get back by tomorrow afternoon, as planned and get on a plane the next day. We met Victoria and George in a Starbucks in Crewe town centre, Aria ordered a frappe chino, Nichole ordered a Pumpkin Spice latte like Ezra, and I had a decaf cappuccino. We didn't realise that two people that looked fairly similar to the people on the phot had sat in the booth behind Nichole and I. I turned around and tapped who must have been George on the shoulder, 'Excuse me, are you waiting for Aria and Mike?' They both nodded in agreement and we told them that we were who they were waiting for, and invited them to sit with us. We instantly got along, and Nichole, Aria and Victoria started talking about Penny and other things. George and Ezra introduced themselves to each other and then we just talked about random things. We said that we needed a hotel to stay at and they gave us the number of a taxi firm, and a motel to stay in called 'The Premiere Inn' so we got our things and went there in the cab, we got our room keys and went upstairs to our adjoining rooms. As soon as we got in our bedroom, Nichole immediately plopped down onto the bed. 'Victoria and George seemed nice,' I nodded and smiled. The rest if the day we decided to watch one of the films that we went to watch on our first date and revisited our teenage years with our favourite films. It was 9pm when the third film ended, and we decided to go to sleep.

 **A/N - Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but homework, hairdressers and my reading has been getting in the way, but I've decided that I'll upload once a well and they will all be generally this long, around 1800+, so yeah. How are you enjoying the story and do you have any plot twists that you would like me to attempt. I will be collaborating with a friend soon and she will hopefully help me write a (dirtier) chapter, but only if you guys want that, my aim is to keep you happy. I'm just putting it out there that in the next month I may be quite busy, with school, Christmas shopping, my friends and family and other shit that I 'have' to get done. But I do have a ONESHOT coming and it isn't far off being ready, I admit I used it as an English assignment I just need to add a few more hundred words and it will be ready to go. Okay guys so this is me signing off for the week, if you have any suggestions review or DM me and I will reply within a few days. Kisses ~E**


	7. Chapter 7

Pretty Little Lives: Chapter 7

**THE NEXT MORNING**

NICHOLE's POV:

I woke up at 9 to the alarm I had set the previous night so we could catch the 11 o'clock train. I instinctively woke Mike up and we went to get a shower together, he wore some jeans and a band shirt, whilst I woke a mint dress with a white cardigan and my hair in a bun. Mike went next door to wake up Aria and Ezra whilst I ordered breakfast for the four of us. Ezra and Aria had pancakes whilst mike and I had bacon and eggs on toast. It was 10:30 when we had finished eating, so we packed our bags back up and called a cab to collect us and take us to the train station. Our train was delayed by 10 minutes so Mike went for some coffee with Ezra, Aria had left Penny with Spencer and I could clearly tell she was enjoying the break even if it was only for one day. We messaged the girls to tell them we were boarding the train shortly, and before we knew it we were in Kent, again.

We arrived back at the cabin to everyone else laughing and joking on the porch, Mike and I went to our room to pack, "Nichole, you know how you said about having a child but we discussed holding it off, I don't think we should. I love you and I want you to be the mother of my children, I want to grow old with you, I want to be with you." I went over to Mike and wrapped my arms around his neck and he positioned his hands on my hips, I gently pecked his lips and he returned it with the same subtle tone. We finished packing and went into the family room so we could book our tickets back to Philly. Mike and I had a fairly lazy day after that, he persuaded me to play COD with him, eventually, and I actually enjoyed it. Mike had lined to invest in a gaming PC, so this meant that we could both use it. He received a call from his parents in the middle of watching "'Once Upon a Time' so we paused our Netflix binge session, Mike chatted to Ella so I decided on giving them some privacy, after saying hello to Ella and Byron of course and went to get a refill of popcorn.

It was 4pm when Hanna called me into the kitchen so I could help her cook, as I was one of the only ones capable to cook out of us all, Ezra would burn down the cabin, Spencer was doing her work – from – home, Toby was playing COD with Caleb and Emily was asleep. Aria was out with Ezra anyway. Hanna and I decided to prepare a chicken Caesar salad, although the boys were having takeout later when Ezra got back. Mike emerged from our room and sat down next to Caleb and picked up the currently un-used X-box controller. After 20 minutes of messing around with Hanna in the kitchen, we had finished cooking and as we were laying it out, Aria waltzed through the door with Ezra and a lot of shopping bags. Ezra took them upstairs and joined the boys on the couch whilst we girls ate, Paige however was asleep. I decided to retire to bed earlier than usual at 7pm as we had to be up for 4am to leave for our flight from London to Philadelphia in the morning. Mike came in at 10 and woke me up, he was slightly intoxicated, just as long as he woke up tomorrow, I didn't mind. I heard Caleb fall down the stairs so he was drunker than Mike, he would be on the couch tonight.

**HEADING BACK TO PHILLY**

NICHOLE's POV:

I woke up at 3:30am and woke Mike up so he could get a shower; I took a quick one first and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and one of Mike's Nike hoodies, with my converse and hair in a bun. I woke everyone else up and then brewed some coffee and put it in portable cups; Mike followed me shortly after and put the suitcases by the door with Toby, and all of the souvenirs we had bought in England. The cab came at 4:05 am to pick us all up and take us to London airport. I texted my parents to tell them to expect us within 10 hours, and that Mike, Toby, Spencer and I would need a lift. We got to the airport at 5 and our plane boarded at 7am, Ezra and Aria went off to get coffees whilst Mike and I watched Penny, and before we knew it we were on the plane back to Philadelphia.

Mike fell asleep shortly after takeoff, so I decided to read 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' and leant Spencer my copy of 'The Great Gatsby'. I got through about 10 chapters and Mike woke up just as I put the book down, 'Have a nice sleep, Mike?' he smiled and then rubbed his eyes, and stretched, but just as he did his arms flexed, perfectly showing off his muscular biceps. I pulled out my laptop and put a film called 'What to Expect When Expecting' for Mike and I to watch and it was incredibly funny. We both fell asleep for about 5 hours even though we had coffee, but I think Ezra purposely made it weak, just so we would fall asleep. When I woke up I saw Mike still asleep, so I lifted his arm so I was free of his gentle grasp and checked the time, it was 1:30pm so we still had 30 minutes until landing, I woke Mike and Aria up and put my bigger things like laptops and neck pillows in our carry on's. Mike woke up just after I had fished putting things away "We only have half an hour until we land, Mike" he looked at me and smiled "You have a coffee stain on your shirt and you've only had two cups, Nic" he leaned in for a kiss and I gave him a gentle, subtle peck, and pulled out. The next 25 minutes went by fairly fast, we just spoke and joked with each other but then we saw that Aria had began to wake up so we started a conversation with her before she went back to her seat with Penny and Ezra. The plane landed in the runway so we got ready to get our bags and leave the plane, finally. We got in the airport and went to baggage claim with Spencer and Toby and then saw my dad and step mother holding a sign that read "Dipshit, Sweetheart and their fiancé's" Toby and I started laughing at the remark they had made from our 8th grade summer break. Mike just got the bags and passed some to Toby, we made our way over to my parents and I dropped my bags to give my father a long awaited hug. It was a Friday today so we had the whole day to laze around, and Mike started his new job on Monday.

We got back in Rosewood for 3pm and my dad dropped us off at Mike and I's apartment, Spencer and Toby went home above the brew and my parents went back home too. Mike and I got inside and he started to unpack his suitcase when he exclaimed "I LEFT BLACK OPS IN KENT!" he instantly texted the boys and I just started laughing, I said that I was going out on a run to calm me down after the flight and to go see Alison with Aria, I got changed into my sports bra and running pants with my Roche runs. I jogged over to the 'Ezria' apartment as Hanna called it, and buzzed the apartment doorbell; I was greeted with an unfamiliar voice and was told to come up. When I got there Aria was waiting outside with a tall, flawless girl that had platinum blonde hair, they were both laughing and joking. Aria saw me and smiled then grabbed her bag from the apartment and began to walk towards me "Hey Nic, just in case your wondering, I brought you a top, Jason is going to be at Ali's, he is visiting her and Kenneth. " I smiled at her then thanked her also before slipping the purple and white tank top over my head. We arrived at Alison's house five minutes later because we took the car, we were greeted by Kenneth, Mr DiLaurentis, and he said that Alison was upstairs packing some things up with Jason. We walked up the stairs and saw Alison move some boxes out of Jason's room while he said "Alison! That doesn't go there, move out of the way," Alison then stormed out of the door way after dropping the heavy looking box on the floor, she turned to us and smiled. "Hey Ali, how are you dealing with, you know?" she smiled and then her smile disappeared when she realised what we meant. "I'm good, I can't say the same for the rest of them though, but I know what she did to you, to us, so I do not expect you to come to the funeral, but I think that we all need support right now." We went in for a hug with Alison and then I said "Alison, we befriended Charlotte before we found out that she was the torturous A, I can't promise that the other girls will come, but Mike and I will be here for you." Aria agreed with me and said that she and Ezra will attend and that we will speak to the other girls. Alison grabbed her coat and we went to the brew, I went up to the counter and gave the barista our orders, the brew was much better than Starbucks. We sat down on our usual couch and told Alison about the vacation in England, I excused myself to the back lot and dialled Mike's number "Hey honey, look I told Alison that we would attend Charlotte's funeral next week, she needs support, she was her sister after all. And is it okay if I tell Aria and Alison about our chat the other day?" he said that he didn't mind me telling them and that he agreed Alison needed the support next Thursday. I went back inside and sat down after calling over the barista for a peppermint tea. "Aria, Ali. Mike and I have decided to tell you guys, but you cannot tell the other girls or guys, okay. I and Mike have had a chat, and we think instead of getting a dog, that we would try for a baby!" Aria squealed with excitement of having a biological niece or nephew, rather than the other girl's future children. We chatted a little more until we finished our teas and then Aria dropped Alison and I off at home. When I walked through the door I saw Mike and Toby playing COD with Spencer sitting on the chaise reading 'The New York Times' that we had on the coffee table, Mike and Toby were aggressively shouting at the screen and then Spencer saw that I had walked in and got up to meet me in the kitchen where I was preparing some salad, she walked over and asked how Alison was holding up, "She's okay although she doesn't expect us all to go to the funeral, but Aria and I have said that we would." Spencer looked up, and agreed that herself and Toby would also attend if Alison needed their support. She pulled out her phone and started texting Alison to tell her that she would be at the funeral on Thursday. I smiled and continued making the salad. Toby and Spencer left at 7pm after eating with us, I went and sat next to Mike and he wrapped his arms around me, which made me feel safe and warm and all fuzzy inside. Every time he touches me, i fall inlove with him all over again. I lifted my head up and kissed him gently on the cheek, he smiled at me after turning to face me and returned it with a passionate kiss that got heated very quickly. I think ou can guess what happened next...


	8. Chapter 8

Pretty Little Lives: Chapter 8

** 3 DAYS LATER**

NICHOLE's POV:

I woke up at 3am and darted for the bathroom, followed by Mike, who was holding up my hair and rubbing my back. I finished puking 10 minutes later so I made my way back to bed; Mike went to get me a glass of water and the thermometer. He came back and passed me both, I used the thermometer first, but my temperature was normal; 36. I took a sip of water and put the glass on the table, Mike made his way over to his side of the bed, and got himself comfy then opened his arm for me, I moved in closer and snuggled into his chest, he asked "Wait, let me get my phone to goggle something, Nichole you could be pregnant." At first I thought he was being ludicrous, but then I realized we didn't use protection this time... Oh shit! Mike got up and put on some jeans with his shirt from yesterday and garbed his keys "I'll be back in 5, heading to the pharmacy." i knew what he was going to get; I quickly rang Toby because I knew he would be awake with his insomnia. I sobbed on the phone to him while he tried to soothe me; he said everything was going to be okay, I just wasn't too sure. Mike got back not too long after with a brown bag and 3 pregnancy tests because he wanted to be sure that what we were about to see was 100% accurate. He set a timer on his phone when I emerged from the bathroom, I saw him biting his nails, something he only does when he is nervous, I don't know what he was nervous about, but then I do kind of see where he is coming from. The timer went off 5 minutes later and we looked at the back of box and saw what signs we had to look for on all three it came out positive. I started to cry and then Mike said "Nichole what's wrong? Are you not ready, if you're not I completely understand?" I shook my head "No, of course I want it, I want this, I want you and this child, they're tears of happiness Mike. You know just what to say just at the right time," He smiled then pulled me in gently for a hug, and I looked up and kissed him on the lips gently and he returned it with a heated, passionate kiss. We went back to sleep shortly after just talking.

I woke up again at 9am and saw no Mike sat next to me; of course he started his new job today. I got up and walked into the kitchen for some coffee and saw a note 'Sorry I didn't wake you, but you looked so peaceful, Love – Mike, X' I poured the coffee in my mug and took it back to the bedroom where I sat at the desk on my Mac Book and popped u the group chat I had with the 5 girls I had grown to love: Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison. I tried to type without crying and dripping my tears into coffee 'GIRLS! SOS – I'm pregnant!' typed to them. I got an immediate response of all five girls simultaneously sent 'OH MY GOD!' I put the laughing emoticon at the way they all sent it at the same time and I said to meet at the brew. I walked across the street and saw Spencer coming down her apartment steps with Toby not so far behind, she ran over and hugged me. Toby also did the same just he did his 'I'm a police officer, I'm cool' kind of walk. We went inside and saw the girls sitting with their drinks and asked "Should we have brought the boys?" We quickly shrugged them off," it's just that Toby already knows, I haven't even told my parents yet. Oh god damn now I'm going to have to hurry the wedding and everyone else is going to think it's just because of the child," I just kept on rambling until Hanna put her hands on my shoulders and told me to breathe. I took a big deep breath and then grabbed my inhaler for extra air. Toby said that he would come with Mike and I to tell our parents and Aria said that she would do the same with Ella and Byron. Spencer went and ordered me a pumpkin spice – the brew's special recipe – I texted Mike as it was now 11:30 and he wouldn't be teaching, 'Toby and Aria are going to come with us to tell our parents, Love you xoxo – Nichole' he replied almost immediately as if he knew that I was going to text him, 'Okay, I have one more class and then I can leave at 1, shall we go to your parents at 2 and then go tell mine after?' I put a simple 'Yes, Mike Montgomery, I love you!' He replied with a kissy face emoticon and the one with hearts for eyes. I locked my phone and put it on the table for all to see, time zoomed by after I went up to Toby and Spencer's apartment above the brew and before I knew it, I was sitting on my parents couch, with Mike and Toby about to tell my dad about one of the greatest things that will happen to me, "Dad, Mike and I have something to tell you..." He looked up from his coffee mug, and stared me directly in the ye as if he knew exactly what I was going to tell him, "I found out early hours today, that I'm pregnant," His eyes widened but I could tell that they were full of joy. He got up and hugged us both and asked us to stay for inner but we told him that we still hadn't told Mr and Mrs Montgomery, he wished us luck as he heard the shouting from across the street when they found out Aria was pregnant, we got up and Toby stayed to talk to my father and then met Aria on the front porch. Mike walked in and found Ella and Byron watching an old black and white film called 'It happened that night', one of my favourites. Mike and I sat down after greeting the two of them and they paused the film, Mike spoke first "Erm... Nichole and I have something to tell you ..." silence filled the air, as Mike looked at me to intervene "I'm pregnant..." I murmured under my breath. Ella's eyes widened and I could see it was fury, unlike my father. They started to shout and told us to leave, so we got up and left, Mike made sure to slam the door, I'm surprised it didn't come off its hinge's. We got in the car that was parked outside my childhood home and drove to the apartment. When I got there I broke down in tears, I at least though they would be supportive of us, and not try to make our ears bleed, but no, this is Mr and Mrs Montgomery, what did I expect? Mike went to get shower before he had to return to work for a faculty meeting, on his first day too. He took his shower and then grabbed me a tea before heading out, when he got out the door, I asked Aria and Spencer to come over, I didn't really want to be alone after what just happened with Mike's parents. They came in as we all had keys for each other's places, and sat next to me, "I feel like i'm wrecking him guys, am I just destroying everything I touch?" they both assured me that I wasn't and it was clear that we belong together, and they told me that just from the way he looked at me, they all know I have him 100% whipped and he would do anything for me. I smiled and asked them to take me to the mall. When we arrived we headed straight for River Gauche, and ordered our food. We finished eating and went to go and do some 'retail therapy' as Hanna calls it. We went into Forever 21, H&M, Topshop and Misguided. Hanna dropped Aria and I at my house, and then Aria went home. I walked upstairs to find Mike watching football, "Hi Nichole," I smiled and returned his greeting. I went upstairs to put everything away and saw that Mike was now standing in the door way "Retail Therapy?" I nodded and he laughed. He came over and put his hands on my waist, and my hands moved from his chest to his neck. We smiled and then broke the embrace after a while. He gave me a peck on the cheek before going to prepare his dinner. I got changed into one of Mike's old college shirts and a pair of leggings and settled down in the living room with 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. When he came back and saw me reading, he smiled then sat next to me and put his arm around me. I faced my back to his chest and snuggled in a comfy place. It was about two hours later when Mike said "Who are we spending Christmas with?" I smiled then it drooped realising that Mike's parents probably didn't want us over this year like we had for the past two. "I don't really know" I replied "Well we might have to see how things plan out first, if your parents accept me being pregnant then we will do what we did last year just switch it around, but if they don't then Maybe we can spend time with my family instead, Toby and Spencer are going to be there, but Jenna and her husband are too..." He looked surprised that Jenna had a husband but said that he would prefer to do that rather than even think of being around his parents right now. It was October now, so we still have plenty of time to decide. We went to sleep not long after as we were both tired, I'm glad Mike enjoyed his first day at work – he is doing something he loves.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

MIKE's POV:

It was 5pm and Winter break had just commenced, I was getting in the car to go home when I had a text off Nichole saying to go to her parent's house, so I did. When I arrived I saw Hanna, Nichole and Spencer all sitting on the porch in their winter coats whilst I heard – and saw – through the windows Toby, Caleb and Nichole's father aggressively watching the football. I smiled when I saw Nichole, left my briefcase in the car and walked up to her, I knew Hanna and Spencer had taken her shopping – but for how much? We all went inside and Nichole showed me – everything – she had bought. Her stomach was there a little more now, so she decided to start buying her maternity clothes. She has a lot! Her step mom came in with coffees for us and teas for Nichole and Spencer. We finished watching the game and then I loaded the car with Nichole's shopping bags; she got in the car and started smiling to herself "What are you smiling at?" I asked, she replied with a big grin "Am I not allowed to be happy for how blessed I am to have such great family and friends?" I smiled back at her and rubbed her knee. We arrived at the door and Nichole got out of the car and went upstairs whilst I grabbed her shopping bags and my satchel, I took them upstairs and helped Nichole put them away. I went into the bathroom and ran a bath for her afterwards and started to make dinner whilst she was getting ready. Her belly was slowly getting bigger each day; we had our next scan in two weeks - two days after Christmas.

I finished making dinner and laid it out on the table, Nichole actually trusted me to cook now. I called her from upstairs and she came downstairs in one of my old college tops and her pyjama bottoms. I smiled at her and brought her over a glass of water, she thanked me and then said that we were doing all of our Christmas shopping tomorrow that we hadn't already done. We had recently cut all ties with my parents, I knew they weren't going to accept 'me throwing away my life' at the age of 23, but all that mattered was that Nichole and I are happy, and we are. We finished eating and Nichole went to snuggle down on the sofa so that we could watch 'Elf', our favourite Christmas film, together. I brought over the popcorn as she put the disc into the DVR, put the bowl on the table and ran to the closet to grab a blanket for the two of us after changing. I got downstairs and saw Nichole pigging out on the popcorn and smiled at my stunning fiancé, even thoigh her picture right now wasn't the one i always saw, deep down she was the best human being ever to walk the earth. Her heart is made of gold... I cant wait until the day I marry her, my Nichole.

 **A/N: Okay, so hey guys. My intention was to write something 'different' for this chapter, by that I mean smuttier. But I don't have the imagination for it, maybe I'll write it one day and never publish it, but I'm not exactly knowledgeable in that department, maybe I'll ask my friend for help or something. But I am planning on trying to get ahead of chapters so if I am so busy that I don't have time to write then you guys will always have something to read. But again my aim is to entertain you, I'm going to skip through the pregnancy stages and maybe have little cut INS. But I don't know, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think, if in this chapter or the last it seemed not as good *quality* as usual, it's because I have been cramming for revision, this, homework so I was writing Chapter 7 at 3am whilst drinking peppermint tea and listening to Zoella's Christmas playlist. Also, I don't know if you would have noticed, so I thought that I would add it in, I added a reference to season 2/3 when Aria (my favourite little liar) thought she was wrecking Ezra's life by being in it. As if honey, EZRIA IS ENDGAME, EZRIA IS OTP! Sorry :P. I also had a Starbucks – Gingerbread Latte – whilst writing this so I was pretty buzzed, again, Sorry! Bye guys this is me signing off –E**


	9. Goodbye From Me - For Now

**A/N: HiHo everyone, this was a message I hoped I wouldn't say, but I'm afraid, that I don't have the motivation to write this story - or even on this site. Instead I am going to be writing on Wattpad. Just, it will not be pretty little liars. It will be from my other fandoms I am apart of - Ezria, Jeca, Zalfie and Joe Sugg. Also Jaspar!**

 **But this is goodbye- for now.**

 **Dubai! Its its off to bed I go...**


End file.
